mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo-Boos/Transcript
UK transcript Mr Men And Little Misses: The Mr Men, The Mr Men, The Mr Men, The Mr Men! (Scene swaps to Mr Tickle tickling lots of Mr Men and Little Miss and goes all the way to Mr Bump And Miss Whoops on a plane and tickles Miss Whoops causing Mr Bump to fall into the "O" in the logo) Mr Bump: The Mr Men Show! (Big purple screen comes up with "Doctors And Nurses" written on it with a plaster underneath it and who created the episode) Narrator: Among the many unsung heroes in Dillydale are our doctors and nurses. Whether in a tiny doctors office or a great big hospital, these Mr Men and Little Misses dedicate themselves to making you all better. (Mr Tickle tickles Mr Bump as he is laughing and then falling on the floor still laughing while the screen changes to Mr Happy as a doctor trying to get a carrot out of Mr Stubborn's ear) Mr Happy:Mmhm.. Mmmmhmm.. Mr Stubborn, I'm afraid I have some bad news, you have a carrot stuck in your ear! Mr Stubborn: You are wrong, Mr Happy! (Mr Stubborn Shows his strangely visible ear) Mr Happy: Actually, I'm fairly certain about it! (Mr Happy wiggles the carrot with his finger) Mr Stubborn: I am telling you, I do not have a carrot in my ear! Mr Happy: Mr Stubborn, I went to medical school! I know these things! Mr Stubborn: Then I want a second opinion! Mr Happy: See for yourself! (Mr Happy looks over the carrot in Mr Stubborn's ear with a magnifying glass) Mr Stubborn: Hmm! This is not a carrot! Mr Happy: Hahaha, very well! What is is then? Mr Stubborn: How should I know? You are the one who went to medical school! Mr Happy: Mr Stubborn, I have no choice but to perform an emergency carrot ectomy! DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Mr Stubborn: Phew! That's a relief! I thought you were going to perform an emergency carrot ectomy! DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Mr Happy: Didn't you hear a word I said? (Mr Stubborn pulls the carrot out of his ear!) Mr Stubborn: Hard to hear with this carrot stuck in my ear! (Mr Happy slaps his face) Mr Happy: Guh! Mr Messy (US voice): What makes you boogie? (Oh!) What makes you move? (Oh!) What makes you shake it up when you're gettin' down to groove! (Yeah! Baby) Might be the rhythm, or it might be the bass! (That's right, now) Might be those funky sounds or a groove from outer space! (Yeah! No!) It's that funk that makes you Bump! It's that beat that can be beat! It's that funk that makes you go Bump! Shake your seat and move your feet! It's that funk that makes you Bump! It's that beat that can be beat! (Wow!) It's that funk that makes you go Bump! Shake your seat and move your feet! (Yeah) Come on now! (Keep on bumpin') (We're about to get our bump on, but don't hurt yourself!) Let's do it! Bumpety-bump-bump-bump! (Shazam!) Bumpety-bump-bump-bump! (That's right!) Bumpety-bump-bump-bump! (Come on now!) Bump-Bump! (The screen changes to Miss Calamity at the doctors with a fishbowl on her head and she starts gulping three times. Mr Happy walks in) Mr Happy: Good morning! Now, what seems to be the problem? Miss Calamity: I have a fishbowl stuck on my head! Mr Happy: Hmmm... (he looks at his notepad) Now tell me how this happened, Miss Calamity. Miss Calamity: Well, I was changing a lightbulb, when the ladder collapsed underneath me and I fell head first into Ferdinand’s bowl! (Mr Happy exclaims) I’ve never been so uncomfortable! Mr Happy: And Ferdinand doesn‘t look too happy about it either! (Ferdinand croaks) Miss Calamity: He’s feeling a little crowded! Mr Happy: (laughs) Frogs are like that! Miss Calamity, I’m afraid I’m going to have to perform an emergency fishbowl ectomy! (Miss Calamity gasps as Horror music plays) Miss Calamity: Not an emergency fishbowl ectomy! (Horror music plays and Miss Calamity gulps) Mr Happy: I have no choice... (he makes a funny face) Miss Calamity: Will it hurt? Mr Happy: You won’t feel a thing! (He tries to get the fishbowl off of her head and Miss Calamity is worried. Suddenly, Mr Happy grabs the fishbowl and Miss Calamity jumps off the chair and makes a funny noise. Suddenly, Ferdinand makes Miss Calamity jump everywhere! Mr Happy tries to get on while Miss Calamity goes crazily around. Mr Happy tries to get on and Miss Calamity is nervous. Once again, Ferdinand croaks and Mr Happy grabs onto the fishbowl and they both start jumping around. Suddenly, they start jumping with Mr. Scatterbrain. He waves and falls down while the other two jumpers frown. Suddenly, the fishbowl falls of Miss Calamity’s head!) Mr Happy: Success! Miss Calamity: Thank you, Mr Happy! I don’t know what I would’ve done without you! Mr Happy: No thanks necessary! It’s just another day in the life of a doctor, helping people in need! (Offscreen, Miss Calamity jumps into Miss Whoops. Miss Whoops (offscreen): Whoops! (Mr Happy gets worried and Miss Calamity walks back on the screen with the fishbowl back on her head) Miss Calamity: What a calamity! (The screen irises out and a bumper plays with Mr Bounce giving a knee test to Mr Messy. Suddenly, he starts bouncing everywhere and the screen fades to black. When another picture shows, Mr Quiet is shown sitting on a chair and Mr Strong, Mr Small, Miss Scary and Mr Tickle start running around him. Then, Miss Helpful walks in.) Miss Helpful: Miss Daredevil will be here shortly. Take good care of yourself, Mr Quiet! (she exits) (An elevator opens with Mr Pernickety, Miss Daredevil and Mr Scatterbrain. Miss Daredevil flies out and goes to Mr Quiet) Miss Daredevil: Sorry to leave you waiting. I understand you have a 4 o’clock appointment and X-Ray. (Mr Quiet tries to stop Miss Daredevil) Uh oh, we’re already late! (Screen shows clock) Hang on very tightly! (She drags along Mr Quiet on his chair and suddenly, he runs into a door and he gets a plaster over his mouth and runs into another door and gets bandages all over him except for his eyes. Suddenly, he runs into another door and gets an eggy design. Then Miss Daredevil stops Mr Quiet.) Whoah Nelly! You don’t have an X-Ray appointment! You’re supposed to be going home! Why didn’t you say so?! Mr Quiet (muffled): I tried to tell you! (Miss Daredevil drags Mr Quiet home and a Mr Messy transition with lost of junk appears on screen and then when it finishes, Mr Rude is shown watching TV. He changes channels and Mr Scatterbrain blocks his view.) Mr Rude: Mr Scatterbrain? You are blocking my view of the TV! Mr Scatterbrain: Hello, Mr Rude! (chuckles) Mr Rude: I thought you were here to bring me my lunch! Mr Scatterbrain: Well, I am! Mr Rude: Well, I am trying to watch my stories! Now, get out of the way! Mr Scatterbrain: Oh, is this the one where the robot is reeling his brother? Mr Rude: WOULD YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM??!? Mr Scatterbrain: OK! (chuckles) You don’t have to get so testy! (Delivers Mr Rude‘s lunch and Mr Rude opens it) Mr Rude: (gasps) THERE ARE BEATLES IN MY BROTH! Mr Scatterbrain: You bet! Oh wait, you can’t have that! That’s for the lizard two doors down. This one is yours. (replaces the old one for the new one) Mr Rude: (opens the plate) But this plate is full of earwigs! Mr Scatterbrain: With some marmalade! Mr Rude: This hospital is run by nincompoops! How hard can it be to get a cup of coffee and a bowl of porridge?! Mr Scatterbrain: (chuckles) Why didn’t you say so? Mr Rude: Ah ah, now you’re talking! Mr Scatterbrain: Bon Appetit! Mr Rude: Speak in a language that I know! (Mr Scatterbrain exits as a frog jumps out of Mr Rude’s porridge and croaks Mr Rude: If you think I am going to share this porridge with you, you have another thing coming. (Croak) (Transition) Mr Pernickety: Are you dizzy, Mr Nervous? Mr Nervous:N-N-No more than usual. Mr Pernickety: And you said you’re in pain? Mr Nervous: Yes, yes, terrible, horrible, awful, wrenching pain! Mr Pernickety: Uh, now how did you get this splinter? Mr Nervous: Well, Mr Pernickety, I was warming up some noodle soup when I reached for a wooden spoon... Please, tell me the truck, Doctor - is this the end for me??? Mr Pernickety: Absolutely not! Mr Nervous: Maybe I should get a second opinion. Mr Pernickety: Nonsense! We’ll have you on your way in no time! All I need are my tweezers! Here we are! Tweezers! (He tweezers the tweezers) Tweeze... tweeze... tweeze... (Mr Nervous shivers) You won’t feel a thing! (Mr Nervous runs off) Mr Nervous? US transcript Mr Men And Little Misses: The Mr Men, The Mr Men, The Mr Men, The Mr Men! (Scene swaps to Mr Tickle tickling lots of Mr Men and Little Miss and goes all the way to Mr Bump And Miss Whoops on a plane and tickles Miss Whoops causing Mr Bump to fall into the "O" in the logo) Mr Bump: The Mr Men Show! (Big purple screen comes up with "Boo Boos" written on it with a plaster underneath it and who created the episode) Narrator: Among the many unsung heroes in Dillydale are our doctors and nurses. Whether in a tiny doctors office or a great big hospital, these Mr Men and Little Misses dedicate themselves to making your boo boos all better. (Mr Tickle tickles Mr Bump as he is laughing and then falling on the floor still laughing) Mr Strong: How ya feeling, Mr Bump? Mr Bump:Just unusual, Mr Strong. Bumped and bruised. Mr Strong: Oh, sorry to hear that. Let's check your final signs. (sticks blood pressure in Mr Bump's mouth blowing up a balloon causing Mr Bump to flow into the air) Mr Bump:Uh, Mr, uh, Mr Strong, I, I think. we have a problem. (bird flies) Mr Bump:Fly away little bird, please don't touch that. Phew. (gigantic bird lands on the blood pressure and Mr Bump screams and the bird pulls the string) Mr Bump: No, no, no, no, no, no. ARGH! (Mr Bump lands on Mr Strong's back) Mr Strong: Oh your poor pesssure's perfect! (Mr Strong sticks lolly instead of pressure in Mr Bump's mouth) Mr Strong:And your temperature is absaloutely normal. I think ya gonna be just fine, Mr Bump! Mr Bump:Oh, Good to know! (Iris out) (Bumper shows with Mr Bounce doing a knee test to Miss Whoops and then a transition shows with Mr Lazy yawning with the next plot inside his mouthwhile the screen changes to Mr Happy as a doctor trying to get a carrot out of Mr Stubborn's ear) Mr Happy:Mmhm.. Mmmmhmm.. Mr Stubborn, I'm afraid I have some bad news, you have a carrot stuck in your ear! Mr Stubborn: You are wrong, Mr Happy! (Mr Stubborn Shows his strangely visible ear) Mr Happy: Actually, I'm fairly certain about it! (Mr Happy wiggles the carrot with his finger) Mr Stubborn: I am telling you, I do not have a carrot in my ear! Mr Happy: Mr Stubborn, I went to medical school! I know these things! Mr Stubborn: Then I want a second opinion! Mr Happy: See for yourself! (Mr Happy looks over the carrot in Mr Stubborn's ear with a magnifying glass) Mr Stubborn: Hmm! This is not a carrot! Mr Happy: Hahaha, very well! What is is then? Mr Stubborn: How should I know? You are the one who went to medical school! Mr Happy: Mr Stubborn, I have no choice but to perform an emergency carrot ectomy! DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Mr Stubborn: That's a relief! I thought you were going to perform an emergency carrot ectomy! DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Mr Happy: Did you not hear a word I said? (Mr Stubborn pulls the carrot out of his ear!) Mr Stubborn: Hard to hear with this carrot stuck in my ear! (Mr Happy slaps his face) Mr Happy: Guh! Mr Messy: What makes you boogie? (Oh!) What makes you move? (Oh!) What makes you shake it up when you're gettin' down to groove! (Yeah! Baby) Might be the rhythm, or it might be the bass! (That's right, now) Might be those funky sounds or a groove from outer space! (Yeah! No!) It's that funk that makes you Bump! It's that beat that can be beat! It's that funk that makes you go Bump! Shake your seat and move your feet! It's that funk that makes you Bump! It's that beat that can be beat! (Wow!) It's that funk that makes you go Bump! Shake your seat and move your feet! (Yeah) Come on now! (Keep on bumpin') (We're about to get our bump on, but don't hurt yourself!) Let's do it! Bumpety-bump-bump-bump! (Shazam!) Bumpety-bump-bump-bump! (That's right!) Bumpety-bump-bump-bump! (Come on now!) Bump-Bump! Category:Transcripts